The Story of Makayla Daniels
by Hollistergirlxo9
Summary: This is the Story of Makayla Daniels. She is a new girl at white chapel high. This is rated T casue it will have some cussing and sexual stuff in it later chapters. She has a crush on Benny.


- Makayla Daniels.

Hair: Long straight layerd brown hair a little past her boobs and side bangs.

Eyes: Deep Chocolate brown

Looks: She is 5'5,120 pounds,tan skin,long eyelahes (they look fake but are real),size 34 C boobs, she just a nice figure.

Personilty: She is super friendly and loves everybody. She could never be mean to anybody. Shes a cheerleader and very bubbly and caring. Alwasy puts people before herself. But if you mess with her friends or family you are in trouble. But she is also emotional and hates fighting with people.

Best Friends: Sarah,Ethan,& Benny

Friends: Erica,Della,Hannah, Rory

Crush: Benny Weri 3

Style: Makayla is extremely preppy, she loves short shorts,tank tops,skirts,dresses,cardigan. (pretty much anything girly.) Always has her nails done and matches everything.

* * *

This is Sarah talking

**This is me talking**

_This is Ethan talking_

This is Benny talking

* * *

So it was Friday night at Whitechapel High and it was the night of the talent show. I was new here so I didnt really have any friends but I did meet one girl and her name was Sarah. She was really nice. Iwalked into the school so I could get ready and she stopped me.

"Makayla !" I heard her scream. I turned around and seen Sarah and she was standing by two boys who kind of look geeky but cute.

**"Ohhh hey Sarah, how are you?"** I asked

"Im awesome, but I wanted to wish you luck tonight I know you will do great !"

**"Well thanks so much but can I ask who your friends are ?"**

"Of course, this is Ethan Morgan and this is Benny Weir"

The brown haired boy with shaggy hair and brown eyes, that was Ethan.

**"Hey nice to meet you Ethan, im Makayla" I smiled**

"_Nice to meet you Makayla." He smirked_

And I seen a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes grinning at me.

**"And you must be Benny"**

"Yes that is me, and by the way you are so pretty"

**"Why thank you Benny, You are not to bad yourself I flirted.**

"Anyways good luck Makayla, you will do great. And do you want to spend the night after the show"

**"Thank you Sarah and I would love too"**

"AWESOME !"

"But I will see you guys later, im up soon." I smiled and walked away.

(Benny's Point of view.)

Wow that girl was so hott, I think im in love. She has really pretty chocolate brown eyes, and she just so beautiful. She will be mine.

* * *

(Ethan's Point of view.)

Makayla is really pretty, I hope she joins our group. She seems really nice, I cant wait to hear her sing.

* * *

*Normal point of view*

"That new girl is so hott"

_"Yeah she is really pretty."_

"You guys she just moved here and you already calling dibs on her ?" Sarah asked

_"Im not going to go after her Benny can have her, I just think she is pretty."_

"That girl will be mine, but come on guys lets go see her"

* * *

(Makayla's Point of view)

**Im so nervous, i am going to be singing in front of the whole school and those two cute boys are going to be here. I like Benny hes so cute, anyways I have to focus. I heard them call my name and then I heard clapping. I walked to the stage and the music started and I started to sing. Staelliete by Anna Nalick.**

Black and blue I chose my wave  
I, the candid castaway  
In a way delayed by one more broken season  
To find reason for appeasing you and

So I found my guiding light  
Lambent, flashing red and white  
Through a starry night I'm better nowhere-bound  
Than drowning on your solid ground

Satellite, save my life  
I'm wishing on a two-way radio  
Love might be just like me  
Jaded, waiting, all alone  
A whisper on a two-way radio

Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh

All in all I fare the same  
Wishing on an airplane  
As calling stars by name  
A lonely song of freedom rings  
In hope of someone listening and  
So I send my feeble flare  
Through the silent arctic air  
Heading anywhere  
Until at last I've finally found  
A place to lay my anchor down

Satellite, save my life  
I'm wishing on a two-way radio  
Love might be just like me  
Jaded, waiting, all alone  
You never know never never

Heaven help me I'm  
Drowning and I can't save me  
Send some salvation  
To keep me alive

Satellite, save my life  
I'm wishing on a two-way radio  
Love might be just like me  
Jaded, waiting, all alone  
Satellite, save my life  
I'm wishing on a two-way radio  
Love might be just like me  
Jaded, waiting, all alone  
A whisper on a two-way radio

Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh.

When the song ended, I heard the crowd go wild and I looked and seen Sarah,Ethan and Benny with huge smiled on there faces. I waved to them and walked offf the stage.

* * *

(Benny's Point of view again)

That girl can sing like an angel, her voice is so pretty and so is she. I really want a chance with her. I think im in love. Shes just amazing

* * *

(Normal Point of view)

I made my way out the door of the stage and I bumped into Benny. I looked at him a smiled and he did the same.

**"How did you like it?"**

"I loved it you are so talented."

**"Awh well thank you Benny" I grinned**

"Anytime Makayla."

"Ohh my goodness, that was amazing." Sarah came up and hugged me.

**"Thanks!" I smiled**

_"Have you ever though aboiut being a singer" Ethan asked me_

**"No, I could never do it for a career." I laughed.**

_"Yeah but its getting late, so we should head out" Ethan said to us._

"I agree, you still want to stay the night Makayla"? Sarah asked me

**"Of course ! but I got to get up early tomorrow for cheerleading practice." I groned.**

"Thats fine, and maybe you can help me babysit tomorrow."

**"Who do you have to babysit?"**

"Ethan and his little sister Jane." She pointed to Ethan and I seen him blush

**"Yeah i'll come over after cheer practice." I smiled at Sarah and looked at Benny**

**"What ?" I asked him**

"You're a cheerleader?"

**"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am." I smirked**

"YESSSS !" He screamed and I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

_"But come on guys, we will walk you home."_

We all start walking and getting to know eachother. Ethan has a crush on Sarah I can just tell how he acts around her, and Benny is just so cute. I will have him. We walked a good 20 minutes then we reached Ethans house, im guessing Benny is staying the night.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Sarah said

**"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow night, see you boys later" I smiled.**

Just then Benny gave me a hug and I couldnt help but hugged back, he smelled so amazing.

"Sorry had to do that." He blushed

**"Its okay but see you tmorrow." and with that me and Sarah walked home.**

"You like him don't you Makayla" ?

**"Who Benny?"**

"Yes, I see how you look at him and that hug hed gave you."

**"Okay yes I like him" I gushed**

"Thats so adorable, you are deffently coming with me tomorrow"

**"Why?" I laughed**

"Because whenever I watch Ethan, Benny is always there"

**"Ohhhh got it yeah I am coming" I laughed**

"GOOD !"

* * *

(Back at Ethans house.)

"Dude shes totally mine. She's so hott,increadbly nice, and shes a cheerleader."

_"Yeah she is pretty but you can have her." He laughed_

"I want her to be my girlfriend and the love of my life. Maybe her even be my 1st time."

_"Woah dude, calm down. Lets see what happens between the two of you 1st"_

"I know man, but im going to sleep I am so pumped for tomorrow."

_"Of course you are, but good night."_

"Night."

*Foward to Sarah's house.*

**"Even though I just met him, I think Benny could be the one."**

"You think ? he never had a girlfriend or even kissed a girl."

**"Really ?"**

"Yeah..." she laughed

**"Well I never kissed a guy either nor have I had a boyfriend"**

"Really why?"

**"Cause guys at my old school only cared about sex and stuff."**

"Ohh got it, do you think if you and Benny date you would lose it to him?"

**"Possibly, but I would have to be in love with him but we will see what happens between us."**

"Thats true, but im about to pass out"

**"Yeah me too, good night Sarah."**

"Night Makayla."

**That night I couldnt stop thinking about Benny.**


End file.
